


Here Comes The Sun Salutation

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Blaine has a work mandate to lower his stress levels by attending a yoga class. Which he goes to straight from work in a suit...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this [gif](http://68.media.tumblr.com/088dae7918773fbaa956a9b507a24e65/tumblr_mlsh9pyREp1r4gxc3o1_500.gif) and got the inspiration to write Blaine actually doing yoga in his suit. I don't know why, but honestly it is so good to have a fic written again.

Blaine could swear that if someone looked at his currently flaming face, steam would be escaping his ears. Hands clenched and breathing heavy, he stared down the intern who had spilled coffee over him, over the briefs he had just spent HOURS writing up on his way to Mr. Weatherby’s office to discuss his upcoming promotion. His ears were still ringing, as he was sure, were this girl’s, given how loudly he had reacted. Normally, he wasn’t the type to swear, or even raise his voice at women. But he had been under so much stress lately, and this job was slowly killing his soul. He had never intended to end up in law, but to keep his inheritance, his tuition, his apartment and most importantly, his parents, he had acquiesced to law school instead of the arts. 

Now, he was, covered in rapidly cooling coffee seeping through his clothes, his work ruined at his feet, huffing as this poor girl stood in front of him shaking with fear and tear filled eyes. A gentle hand was laid on his shoulder, causing Blaine to whirl around, the fire dying in his eyes as he saw Tina, the head of HR guiding him into her office. “Will you please see what of Mr. Anderson’s files you can salvage and deliver them to Mr. Weatherby with an explanation of what happened Amanda?” The girl silently nodded, scrambling to pick up the folders, which had been thankfully in plastic folders, so there was less ruination than Blaine originally thought. 

He was still breathing heavy, taking the tissues that Tina held out to him in a vain attempt to blot out the coffee. It was only when he could feel Tina’s eyes on him did he looked up, crumbling the last tissue in his fist before letting out a breath. “I know what you’re going to say…”

“Do you now.”

“Don’t lose your temper at interns Blaine, we can’t afford to have them sue us for verbal harassment.”

“Well there is that, yes.”

“There’s more?”

“You know the company physical you undertook yesterday?” Blaine nodded, still not understanding why he had needed to take time out of his busy day to do a series of seemingly pointless tests. “Well the doctors just sent me some worrying results. Blaine your stress levels are way too high for someone your age. You’re going to kill yourself...or perhaps one of the interns if you don’t relax.”

“Please don’t tell me you want to take up golf or something.” 

“I was thinking more like yoga and some meditation.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Tina’s glare suggested that no, she was not in fact kidding, and he had better find himself a class that worked with his schedule lest he find himself suffering from a loss of employment. Or suffering from a heart attack. “Fine. I’ll look into it.”

“No, here’s a list of classes that work for you. The instructor is an old friend of mine. Start by the end of the week or I’ll have to force you to take a stress leave.” 

That Friday evening Blaine found himself reluctantly walking into ‘Here Comes The Sun’ studio, adjusting the silk of his tie as he approached the desk where a lovely blonde woman sat doodling on a notepad. He coughed to get her attention several times before she looked up at him with a bright smile. “Oh hello! Welcome! I’m Brittany, the pilates and jazz instructor! How can I help you?”

“I’m Blaine Anderson, I’m supposed to be signed up for the yoga class.”

“Oh right! Tina mentioned you would be coming in. The change rooms are right over there, you can rent a padlock from us, but most people bring their own. We have mats and weights in the studio itself, which is right over there. Kurt will be starting class in a few minutes.”

Blaine walked towards the studio, seeing another room right next door where it looked like a Latina woman was teaching Krav Maga or some other form of self-defense. What kind of studio was this? He entered the room he was directed towards, noting it was fairly empty, only a few people standing around, chatting as they stretched at a ballet barre on the side. A very attractive brunet man in clinging yoga pants and a black wife beater came towards him. 

“Hi there, are you lost? I’m Kurt Hummel, the owner.” 

“Very nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. I’m Blaine Anderson, I’ve been told I need to attend your class in order to avoid stress leave at work.”

“Ah yes, Tina mentioned you were being mandated to attend. Class will be starting soon, so you might want to change.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Blaine gestured down to his outfit; a purple silk tie, black dress pants and a white dress shirt under a soft black cashmere sweater. 

“Fashion-wise? Nothing.” Blaine noted that Kurt was looking him up and down, a light blush painting both of their faces as their eyes met once more. “But we will be working up a sweat, so you might not want to do so in Tom Ford. Also all that cement in your hair will definitely be your enemy when it comes to all our movement, as gel in your eyes hurts. Lastly, we don’t wear shoes. So the oxfords will have to go.”

“I came right from work, I don’t have anything else.” 

“Lose some layers at least? Have you got an undershirt on? Dress slacks aren’t ideal, but they’re better than jeans, which some people have shown up in.”

“I’m good.” Blaine replied, just wanting this class to be over with, as he was sure he could convince Tina it had helped immensely without having to come back. As aesthetically pleasing as Kurt was, Blaine was just focusing on how much work he was missing out on from being here instead of staying late like he normally did. 

Kurt gave a little shrug. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. But you do have to lose the shoes, that’s not negotiable. Mats are over there, we won’t be using the weights today.” He walked up to the front of the room, his hips giving a small sway as he did, smiling as he could feel Blaine’s eyes on his ass. 

“Okay everyone! It’s time to get started!” Kurt waited as the small class gathered, rolling out their mats. Friday evenings were always small, but it was a nice group who wanted a way to wind down from their week. He took a swig from his water bottle, wondering if his newest student's eyes would be leaving an impression on his skin by the end of the hour. “We’re going to start with our Sun Salutations and then move into our Warrior pose.”

Blaine watched Kurt, near mesmerized as he stretched and moved, showing off what he expected of them before moving around the room, adjusting them where needed. Blaine of course, was stiff and uncomfortable, not only because of his wardrobe, but also because he had never done yoga before. He could swear Kurt was giggling at him under his breath as he adjusted Blaine’s form, always reminding him to breathe. 

It was the last ten minutes of class, and Blaine was sweaty, and definitely regretting not stripping down to his undershirt, not least of all because it would have meant feeling Kurt touch his skin when he came by at every form. He bet that Kurt’s touch was soft and warm. “Alright class, we are going to take the last few minutes to do some guided relaxation. Get into a cross-cross or lotus position, and close your eyes.” 

A few minutes later, Blaine could hear a chorus of voices saying “Namaste” but he was still sitting, feeling his even breaths relax him. For all his grumbling, he did feel so much better, as if the stress had flown out of his body. He would have to buy Tina some chocolates or something for the suggestion. 

“Blaine? Class is over hun, you have to open your eyes.”

Hazel met glasz as Blaine blinked his eyes, smiling as Kurt grinned at him. “Hey, time to wake up.”

“Wasn’t asleep.”

“The snoring would suggest otherwise.” Kurt snarked, but then laughed a little. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, and it seems like it helped. But Santana has a ballet class for a bunch of 13 year olds in 15 minutes, so you need to clear out so I can clean up. If you want to come back, just let Brittany know before you leave.”

Blaine nodded and began to get up, only to discover his legs had fallen asleep, and were full of pins and needles, making him hiss as he struggled to stand. A hand was offered, the both of them smiling at the other as Blaine was heaved up, practically falling into Kurt’s arms as his balance was still affected. They blushed, but Kurt held Blaine steady as the feeling slowly came back to his limbs. 

“You okay?” Blaine nodded, a little embarrassed, not only because he had fallen, but by the newly blooming reaction he could feel in his pants, making him slightly thankful for the wool blend of his trousers as of right now. Maybe instead of suggesting yoga, Tina should have insisted Blaine get himself a good lay. 

Kurt was bent over, rolling up the last few mats, swaying a little as he stacked them off to the side, humming as he did so. Blaine tried to keep his gaze appropriate as he walked towards the door, but knew he was failing. Just as he was reaching the door he heard Kurt call out to him. 

“Oh Blaine? If you are going to come back? Wear the right clothes next time. As cute as you look in your suit, I’m positive you’ll just kill it in some yoga pants. Or out of them.” With that, Kurt winked and walked right past Blaine, slipping a card into the pocket of his sweater, leaving Blaine’s jaw dropped to the floor. 

That Monday, Tina knocked lightly on Blaine’s door, noticing a drastic change in the man, the sheer lack in tension keeping him rigid like a statue. There was also a smile on his mouth and a distinct of humming as he typed at his computer. He looked at her, waving her in as he finished his sentence. 

“Hey Tina. How was your weekend?”

“It was lovely, thank you Blaine. So how did it go?”

“How did what go?”

“Your session with Kurt?” Tina could have sworn Blaine lit up a little at the mention of Kurt’s name. 

“Oh, it was great! He’s pretty damn bendy, I could barely keep up though! I feel much more relaxed thanks to him.” 

“Sounds great! I really think you should keep going to him if just one class helped this much!”

“Oh, I plan on it. Thanks for suggesting it Tina.”

Tina smiled and left the office, though she did wonder if Blaine always sat on a pillow at the office and shrugged it off as him spraining something at yoga, he did mention he could barely keep up with Kurt…at this she whipped out her phone, furiously texting her friend.

**Tina:** Kurt Hummel you whore!

**Kurt:** Hello to you too Mrs. Abrams.

**Tina:** What did you do to Blaine?

**Kurt:** Downward facing dog, among other things ;)


End file.
